Flight of the Sparrow
by PhoenixEternal
Summary: Jack Sparrow had bested death more times then any other...But not this time.


AN: So, yeah, I usually only do HP fanfics and stuff, but I had written this up for a RP I was doing, and figured that I liked it too much to just let it be put to waste. Why let it sit and fade into nonexistence when I can post it on here for all you fine people to read? Its nothing much, just something I wrote at like 5 in the morning when I couldn't sleep one day.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of them, although I won't lie and wish that I did. :D

Flight of the Sparrow

Military drums played a steady beat. The Caribbean sun beamed strongly down upon the town of Port Royal, causing the men and women of nobility great discomfort in their thick cotton attires and many-tiered dresses. There was no breeze, save that which was created by the lace fans held by nearly every woman in attendance. The Union Jack hung quite stationary on its mast, as did the Calico Jack of a certain black ship that was harbored in the bay. Everyone was silent.

Despite the intense sun, it was a dark day. A monotonous voice was steadily reading off the list of grievances (a very long list, mind you) that a man was being sentenced to die for. Because those flags were not the only Jacks that were to be hung on this day.

Jack Sparrow stood on a raised wooden platform with his hands in chains before him and a knotted rope securely tightened around his neck. His face was expressionless, set firmly in resignation and the acceptance of the fate that had finally befallen upon him. He knew that there would be no escape for him this time.

The hand of a man in a black mask dripped sweat onto a wooden lever as every soul awaited with dire anticipation the final order that would come at the end of the stating of the accused list of crimes. The sun only grew hotter, further increasing the general discomfort of the gathered crowd. Jack would be pleased to know that even on his dying day, he remained to be a thorn in the side of respectable society.

And finally, after the citing of a few last crimes and acts of piracy, the parchment that had been read from was rolled up into a tight, and rather wide, scroll.

"Jack Sparrow. These are the crimes that you are accused of, forthwith. What is your pleading towards them?" The man who had read off the list asked, only as was custom. Despite whatever answer he was to be given, he would be damned if Sparrow did not dangle in the Navy's picture frame today.

Jack gave a rather innocent smile. "I believe that I had rather lost my focus in the middle there, because it seems to me that I missed a few things. Or perhaps it was the Navy that missed them. To clarify, would you mind repeating said list once more?"

A few of the girls in the crowd suppressed giggles, while others shook their head in silent admiration. Jack Sparrow was, without doubt, the only one able to make such jests with a noose secured about his neck.

The announcer cleared his throat and, purposefully ignoring Jack's comment, tried again. "Jack Sparrow. How do y…" But he was cut off by the death-day pirate.

"Would it be that much of a burden upon you to at least get it right this once?" He sounded merely annoyed, in no way fearful of his awaiting destiny. "Its _Captain_. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

The man making the announcements narrowed his eyes. "Very well then. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow: to the list of stated crimes, _that shall not be repeated_, how is it that you plead?"

Jack only smirked, settling himself back on his heels with a tilt of his head.

"_Pirate_." He said it simply, and with an air that only he, himself, could provide.

The last word of Captain Jack Sparrow.

With a roll of the eyes, the official gave his curt nod of authorization to the hangman. Not a moment after, there was a sharp click as the lever was pulled and the trapdoor dropped. Along with it the dangling form of the infamous pirate captain. It was only a matter of moments before the aged leather boots had stopped kicking.

Jack Sparrow had bested death more times than any other man that had ever lived. But just as they all had before him met a time for their own demise, so finally had he. And today at the gallows of Port Royal was it.

AN: Xx Jumps up and down xX I got to kill Jack Sparrow!! Xx says in a sing-song voice feeling particularly pleased with herself xX Well, its quite an accomplishment, if you ask me! No one else seems to have been able to manage it, not Norrington ((swoon)), not Beckett, not even Davy Jones and his terrible beastie.

Lol review if you like, but this was just a one-shot thing. I might consider possibly doing a PotC IV, but we'll see what I think of that when school starts up.


End file.
